A Paixão de Isaac
by FireKai
Summary: O Isaac está profundamente apaixonado pela Jenna, mas parece não ter coragem para lhe dizer o que realmente sente. Será que alguém o pode ajudar? Isaac x Jenna, Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Golden Sun não me pertencem.**

O Isaac olhou para a Jenna, que estava a preparar o almoço. Agora estavam todos a viver em Lemuria.

O Felix tinha pedido a Sheba em namoro há algumas semanas. Ele e o Isaac tinham conversado bastante e o Isaac tinha encorajado o Felix a declarar-se.

Tudo correu bem e a Sheba aceitou namorar com o Felix. Nesse momento os dois estavam juntos e felizes. Mas o Isaac não conseguia confessar à Jenna os sentimentos que nutria por ela.

"Isaac, então, o que se passa?" - perguntou a Jenna aproximando-se dele com uma expressão curiosa. - "Parece que estás no mundo da lua."

"Oh... desculpa, perdi-me nos meus pensamentos." - disse o Isaac. Ele reparou que a Jenna estava muito perto dele, corou imenso e levantou-se. - "Vou dar uma volta."

Ele saiu rapidamente da casa e começou a andar pelas ruas da cidade. Sentou-se num banco de jardim e viu que a Mia se aproximava nesse momento.

O seu cabelo azul claro vinha preso num rabo-de-cavalo como sempre e tinha um bonito vestido amarelo.

"Isaac, pareces pensativo hoje." - disse a Mia, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. - "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Não, não se passa nada." - respondeu o Isaac.

"Podes confiar em mim." - disse a Mia. - "Talvez possa ajudar-te."

O Isaac duvidou que a Mia o pudesse ajudar. O único que o poderia ajudar era o Felix, mas ele agora andava muito ocupado com a Sheba para lhe prestar atenção.

"Vá lá, somos amigos ou não?" - perguntou a Mia.

"Não me apetece falar."

"Era melhor para ti, mas tu é que sabes." - disse a Mia, levantando-se.

"Espera Mia." - pediu o Isaac. - "Prometes que não contas a ninguém?"

"Prometo." - disse a Mia, voltando a sentar-se no banco.

"Bem... é o seguinte... é que eu gosto de uma pessoa e..."

"Não tens coragem para te declarar." - terminou a Mia.

"Exacto." - disse o Isaac.

"Sabes, isso é uma coisa bastante comum." - explicou a Mia. - "As pessoas têm medo de ser rejeitadas."

"Sim, é isso que eu sinto." - disse o Isaac.

"Mas se tu não disseres nada à pessoa que amas, ela nunca vai saber o que sentes por ela."

"Mas... e se ela não gostar de mim da mesma maneira que eu gosto dela?" - perguntou o Isaac.

"Bem... nesse caso, acho que a pessoa a quem te vais declarar te vai compreender, mesmo que não goste de ti." - disse a Mia. - "Além disso, penso que a relação que tens com essa pessoa não se vai alterar se ela não gostar de ti da mesma maneira."

"Tens razão." - disse o Isaac. - "Muito obrigado Mia."

"De nada." - disse a Mia. - "Já agora, de quem é que tu gostas?"

"Da... da Jenna." - disse o Isaac timidamente.

"A sério?" - perguntou a Mia, começando a rir.

"Porque te estás a rir Mia?" - perguntou o Isaac.

"Não é nada, vai lá declarar-te a ela."

"Só espero que ela não me rejeite..."

"Não te preocupes com isso." - disse a Mia de uma maneira confiante. - "Força!"

O Isaac regressou a casa. A Jenna já tinha terminado de fazer o almoço e estava a pô-lo na mesa.

"Ainda bem que voltaste Isaac." - disse ela sorrindo. - "O meu irmão e a Sheba não vêm almoçar. Vamos ser só nós."

_"Ainda bem."_ - pensou o Isaac.

Eles sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer.

"Jenna... tenho uma coisa para te dizer." - disse o Isaac timidamente.

"O que é?" - perguntou a Jenna.

"Bem... é que eu tenho andado a repensar nos meus sentimentos e... sabes... cheguei à conclusão de que estou apaixonado."

"A sério?" - perguntou a Jenna sorrindo, embora não estivesse muito feliz. - "E quem é essa pessoa?"

"És tu." - disse o Isaac, de uma maneira rápida e directa.

O Isaac estava à espera que a Jenna ficasse chocada com a revelação, mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, um lindo sorriso apareceu na cara da Jenna.

"Isaac, eu também estou apaixonada por ti." - disse ela.

"Estás?" - perguntou o Isaac, surpreendido.

"Sim, mas não tive coragem para te dizer."

"Eu também estava sem coragem, mas a Mia ajudou-me."

"Disseste à Mia que gostavas de mim?" - perguntou a Jenna.

"Sim."

"Oh... é que no outro dia eu também fui falar com ela e disse-lhe que gostava de ti."

"O quê? Então ela sabia o tempo todo e não me disse nada... deve ter sido por isso que ela se começou a rir."

"Ela às vezes é um pouco marota, mas ajudou-te não foi?"

"Sim, tens razão." - disse o Isaac sorrindo.

O Isaac levantou-se da mesa, caminhou até à Jenna e beijou-a. Mais tarde teria de agradecer à Mia, mas isso podia esperar. Por agora, iria desfrutar o momento.

**Fim. O que acharam da fic? Mandem reviews!**


End file.
